Isekai Percy
by Lord Perseus III
Summary: Percy wakes up in a new body, in a new world and eventually with new powers. A classic Isekai. A son of the noble Abdrus family in a small kingdom, in a small empire, Percy shall challenge the heavens themselves, with the Perseus Systems help. He will grow into his name and birthright, and prove just why names hold power. Cover Image is the Thunder Tyrant Spear.
1. Chapter 1 - Percy Gets Isekai'ed

**Isekai Percy**

**Chapter 1 – Percy gets Isekai(ed)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO etc.**

Percy groaned as he awoke, his whole-body aching, and his mortal spot burning. Bleary-eyed, he looked around his cabin, confused as to why he was in pain. That is until his memories surged back into his consciousness, shocking him further, as he was now confused to as who he was. His memories were not something he recognised. Looking around, he also finally realised he was _not _in his cabin. He looked at his hands, and noticed they were much smoother than his previously, his previous callouses gone, replaced with the hands of someone who had never done any physical labour in their life.

Rising from his bed, Percy whipped his head to the side upon hearing a gasp, seeing a young girl there staring at him shocked, with an equally shocked man behind her. Searching through his new memories, Percy recognised him to be his father, Lord Abdrus. Their house was ancient and powerful, with a long and noble history. They were of the higher ranks of nobility in their Iceflame Kingdom, a vassal of the Longtian Empire. His father was named Tian Hai and was a powerful man in a world of constant conflict. Percy himself had gained possession of the 11th son of Lord Abdrus.

As the 11th son, and a bastard to boot, he was disdained by all but his father, his mother having died in childbirth. This disdain had grown further as his previous owner had been lazy and unable to cultivate. Being a weak bastard child, he was mistreated by all, and his father's protection could only do so much.

Percy frowned, realising the difference in this world. There were no gods, but all mortals had the potential to gain incredible power. With many different realms of power, and cultivation methods. He also realised there were many different races and magical medicines. The world itself was different, with there being five continents, and three empires. The Longtian Empire ruled the Eastern continent, while the Central and Western continents were ruled by the Tigris Empire. The southern continent was ruled by the Ice Empire, the southern lands being nearly fatally cold. The Northern continent, however, was the opposite, and was incredibly hot, and filled with many warring tribes. One thing that hadn't changed, was that monsters, or demonic beasts as they were called here, were roaming the world.

Percy frowned in confusion, his body had stopped aching, and now a soothing sensation was overcoming him, his body felt stronger and more invigorated. His face darkened however, when he felt a problem in his blood, something that had been easy for him since Tartarus, his powers having expanded incredibly, his mortality crumbling as his divine blood was stimulated more and more.

Looking at his blood, Percy sensed a strange change, from his heart, a ripple of gold and sea green light was spreading through his blood, thickening and increasing its volume. The problem was, though, that there was a malicious and viscous black liquid corroding some of his blood. it was likewise spreading and bringing pain with it whereas the ripple of light was nourishing his body. Having been able to use his demigod powers, Percy showed a rare case of intelligence in philosophy and biology, and assumed that due to his soul having being divine, a result of his father passing on his bloodline through divine and spiritual power rather than blood, his body was adapting and improving to better suit his soul and this world. The reason his face had darkened at the presence of the black liquid was due to the memories of Akhlys and her poison, as well as what he had nearly become.

Turning to his father, he saw only compassion and love, his father having dearly loved Percy's dead mother.

"Young Master! You're awake, how are you feeling?"

Perseus smiled at the young serving girl, "I am fine, and thank you for taking care of me"

"I was poisoned," finishing his statement, Perseus focused on the poison and forced it out of his body, the thick and smelly black fluid oozing out of the pores of his skin. His father grit his teeth.

"These bastards dare to poison my son! Hmmph, let me find out who they are, then they shall see whether death is a blessing for them. Don't worry Tian'er"

**A.N: the 'er at the end of Percy's name is just a suffix of endearment**

Perseus smiled; his fathers love was clear from their shared name, and he smirked at the irony, his name meaning heavenly sea. Percy spoke up once more, "Father, I wish to cultivate, this poison has unknowingly help clear my body of impurities, and I feel stronger than before."

Lord Abdrus' brow creased, "Tian'er, are you sure you wish to cultivate, why strain your body further? Let's wait a week until you're fully recovered and then we will discuss this."

Having said his piece, his father left the room, while the young maid cleaned up the room quietly. Meanwhile Percy closed his eyes and spread his senses, using his powers to search for the nearest body of water, only to find that his courtyard was on the edge of a large cliff, with a large and treacherous sea below.

His eyes gleamed as he jumped up, startling the young maid, before he ran out of his room, and to the cliff edge. He ignored everyone he passed, this quiet manor having been given to him by his father to help him avoid his scheming and malicious elder brothers. The main family living further in the mainland.

Having been recovering in bed, Percy was only wearing a pair of trousers, and so he simply just jumped into the sea below. As soon as the sea water touched his skin, his body felt incomparably powerful yet light as a feather, his mind cleared, and his senses sharpened. Percy moaned in comfortable pleasure, feeling truly awake. Percy dove deep into the water and propelled himself further away from the manor. He passed many colourful fish, until he was met with a large wolf-headed fish, the fish lunging at him from below.

'_Stop!'_

Perseus screamed at the monster through his mind. the sea demon ignored him, only flinching before continuing his attack. Percy sped backwards, while grasping at the water around him, the water solidifying into an icy sword, a whirlpool surrounding both him and the fish. The wolf fish lunged forwards once more, its bloody maw attempting to tear Perseus' throat out. Flicking his wrist, Percy's sword flickered, its tip blurring from beside him and reappearing behind the wolf-fish's head, covered in dark green blood. jerking his arm downwards, the sword tore through the fish, scattering its torn body and spreading the blood. Meanwhile, Percy dispersed the sword and whirlpool back into the water.

~_Ding~_

[Welcome to the Perseus system]

[Congratulations on slaying 1st Grade Demonic Wolf-Fish]

[+100XP] [10 Perseus Points]

[For defeating an opponent of a higher level than you; rewards are increased x10]

A screen appeared in front of Percy's face, much like the status menu of a game along with a stream of floating messages.

[Perseus – Abdrus Tian Hai]

[Titles: N/A]

[Bloodline(s): Ancient Sea God]

[Cultivation: None] [1000/0]

[Cultivation Method: N/A]

[Martial Skills: N/A]

[Perseus Points: 100]

[You have gained Beginner Mystery Pack]

[For your first victory you have gained Common Victory Mystery Pack]

[For defeating an opponent of a higher level than you, your rewards are upgraded]

[Common Rare]

[Beginner Lord]

[Open rewards?]

Percy grinned, confused but excited, "Open"

~_Ding_~

[You have opened Lord Mystery Pack]

[You have gained Divine Level Cultivation Method: Ice King of Destruction]

[You have gained Common sword]

[You have gained 1 Perseus Point]

[You have gained (Divine)Bloodline: Ancient Storm Titan]

[You have gained Lord Level Martial Skill: Ten Thunder Tribulation Spears]

[You have opened Rare Victory Mystery Pack]

[You have gained Common Leather Boots]

[You have gained Common Pill: Body Tempering Pill]

[You have gained Earth Level Movement Technique: Eye of the Storm]

[You have gained Sky Rank Spear: Thunder Tyrant]

[You have gained Mortal Level Pill: Blood Cleansing Pill]

[Would you like to store items in inventory?]

[Would you like to Merge Bloodline?]

[Would you like to learn Cultivation Method?]

[Would you like to learn Martial Skills?]

Percy's eyes widened; his mind blank momentarily. Searching through his memories, he recalled the levels of cultivation items of the world, with weapons, pills, cultivation methods and martial skills all having the same method of ranking. The lowest being Common and then Mortal, Earth, Sky and then Lord Level as the highest and rarest. Such a level was impossible in the Iceflame Kingdom, maybe even in the entire Longtian Empire, and yet he had just gained a Lord Level Martial Skill just like that! Also, he had not ever known about a Divine Level, however he realised it must be a rank higher than the Lord Level. His shock deepened, had he not just gained a Divine Level Cultivation Technique. The Martial Skill and Spear were of such a great rank he didn't even care that he didn't use a spear. He was too excited by his new gains. Also, his spear was of the Sky rank, which was higher than any other weapon other than the those of the royal family's heirloom, and those wielded by the Imperial family. Even Earth rank weapons were rare in the Iceflame Kingdom. Percy's mood dampened, knowing that should his spear's rank be revealed, it would be a serious danger.

"Yes, to all of the above"

~_Ding~_

Perseus groaned, a burning sensation spreading through him, his skin reddening before it faded, his connection to the sea around him growing, his body expanding slightly, and his muscles growing, filling with greater explosive power. His messy hair grew even longer, reaching his shoulders, yet looked thicker and glossier. His eyes glowed slightly, as if they were sea-green suns.

Thinking about his skills, the screen from before reappeared. However, before he could view its changes, there was a flux of messages.

[You have levelled up!]

[You have levelled up!]

[You have levelled up!]

[You have levelled up!]

[Perseus – Abdrus Tian Hai]

[Titles: None]

[Bloodline(s): Ancient Sea God, Ancient Storm Titan]

[Cultivation: 4th Layer Body Tempering] [0/500]

[Cultivation Method: Ice King of Destruction]

[Martial Skills:]

[Spear – Ten Thunder Tribulation Spears]

[Movement – Eye of the Storm]

[Perseus Points: 101]

Percy's body strengthened once more, the effects of rising to the 4th layer of body tempering at once. Tian Hai was originally extremely handsome, yet his skin was rather pale and his frame weak, making him look sickly. Now, however, his body had visibly strengthened, and grown, yet not enough to look monstrous or unappealing. A perfect balance of muscles made him look dangerous and powerful yet retained his refined appearance. The perfect example of a young master of a Martial Family. Of course, he was only 12, so there was a limit to how manly he looked. Although his cultivation did make him look more mature.

Percy clenched his fist, before realising that he should return to the manor before he worried his father, and to better delve into his gifts. Having realised this, Percy controlled the water to propel through the sea towards the manor, blasting himself back onto the cliff edge, before striding back into his courtyard, ignoring the shocked expressions on the faces of the servants.

Percy was eating breakfast with his father, although his father was too busy appraising his son to focus on eating.

"Tian'er what happened yesterday?"

Percy swallowed the last of his food before looking up at his father, he had already thought of a cover story last night, "Yesterday I had some luck, as I was exploring the cliff edge, and I found some Spiritual Fruits. After eating them my body was improved drastically. Percy was glad that there was little to no spiritual energy involved with the Body Tempering stage, allowing specific layers to be difficult to discern.

"Tian'er, it seems that you may have been right about cultivating. You look healthy enough to cultivate now. Our Abdrus family is large, and your father has inherited the Peak Mortal Rank Frost Wolf Cultivation Manual. This is only allowed to be passed on to direct descendants, and so you must not share this with anyone else. Do you understand?"

"En"

"Good," Lord Abdrus slid a thin book across the table to Percy, "This is a copy, and it will help you all the way from body tempering to the peak of the Lord realm. Let me explain the cultivation realms to you. They are divided into four realms; Mortal, Earth, Sky and Lord. While I said it can help you reach the Lord realm, Lord realm experts are extremely rare, throughout the entire Empire. The Mortal realm consists of four stages; Body Tempering, Qi Gathering, Core Formation and Qi Foundation. Each stage has 10 layers. I will go into further detail about the Mortal realm afterwards. The Earth Realm, to most, is considered where one becomes a true martial expert. It has nine stages; Qi Circulation, Core Expansion, Body Refinement, Qi Refinement, Core Reformation, Qi Expansion, Spirit Formation, Spirit Refining and Spirit Integration. Then comes the Sky realm, where to the true divide between elites' lays, with each layer experiencing a heavenly tribulation, called the tribulation stage. After that is the destruction stage, where the whole body is destroyed and reformed to improve completely, which changes Qi into Heaven and Earth energy. This happens between each layer, the process of each layer being to refine the new energy and integrate it completely with one's body. Above that is the Lord realm, however we needn't discuss that yet. At the Mortal realm, each realm increases your strength by 100 Stars, while each layer adds 10 Stars. Although some higher rank cultivation manuals have been said to have higher increases. Either way, I will have someone deliver pills and spiritual herbs for you to eat after I return to the Clan. Stay here for now, and I will return every three months to check on your cultivation. There are 9 months until the end of year Clan gathering. Should you have reached at least reached the 7th layer of the Body Tempering realm, you can compete. However, don't rush, you have started cultivation a few years later than others. I believe in you Tian'er"

Percy sat there silently, digesting all of the information his father had given him. His speech had felt uncomfortable, something Percy had noticed seemed to be normal, and had unknowingly been following, the culture ingrained into the body and memories of his new body. Seeing his father leave, Percy returned to his room, hoping to practice his cultivation now that he had a cover, luckily in the same attribute as his own he had gained the day before.

[Ice King of Destruction] [4th Layer – 0/500]

Percy realised that having already reached the 4th layer, his body had automatically refined his flesh, his bones and the opening of his blood vessels. Next he needed to cleanse his blood, and then open his meridians, then strengthen his meridians, then strength training, agility training, blood refining, stamina training and lastly Qi nourishment, which was to stimulate your body with Qi to not only strengthen it, but also get it used to working with Qi. He could do all that, or he could do as he did before, and gain XP, presumably through fighting monsters. Percy remembered the pills he gained yesterday, one being a Blood cleansing pill, something that would be useful right now. Percy focused on it, and a red pill, the size and shape of a tic-tac appeared in his hand.

Sitting down, Percy swallowed the pill and felt a warmth spread through his body, as well as the experience in the bar for his cultivation slowly rise up. By the time the warmth faded, he had reached 240/500, nearly halfway through the 4th layer. Percy grinned, and brought out the other pill for body tempering, and swallowed it as well. The same effect occurred, and he reached 340/500 XP. Sighing to himself, Percy decided to go over his new skills before going outside to hunt Demonic Beasts, hoping to practice them as he did so.

Percy's eyes glinted as he rushed through the forest, the trees blurring around him. His new bloodline and his cultivation manual had heightened the destructive and chaotic aspects of his powers. The ice attribute had also taken an effect on Percy, his body paler and glistening, his features sharper. The Ice King of Destruction method was incomparably strong, and its increments of power was amazing. At each layer he had instead gained 100 Stars, on top of already wielding 100 Stars of strength before due to his demigod heritage.

Percy flicked his wrist, his sword flashing to the side and beheading a Demonic Serpent, ignoring the message of his experience gained. Percy twisted right; the sword being replaced by a resplendent spear. The spear was a glossy black with golden undertones. Sea green sparks flickered along the shaft, its thunder attribute powering it. Narrowing his eyes in focus, Percy took a deep breath, before thrusting forward with his spear, circulating his power and practicing the first level of the Thunder Tribulation Spear. The spear glowed sea green, with a roar of thunder its strength doubled, and the surrounding air grew heavy, suppressing the area, as if gravity had been increased. A booming pillar of light fell from the heavens and struck the ground where his spear had been pointing, destroying the surrounding 3 meters all around it. He grinned, loving the new skill. The skill had ten layers to it, and he was still only on the first level. His body flickered, his movements erratic as his form's presence was erratic, disappearing and reappearing within a ten-meter perimeter. A breeze was blowing around as he moved, slowly yet too fast to see. His figure returned to his previous spot, calm and still, nonchalant.

[Perseus – Abdrus Tian Hai]

[Titles: None]

[Bloodline(s): Ancient Sea God, Ancient Storm Titan]

[Cultivation: 7th Layer Body Tempering] [10/800]

[Cultivation Method: Ice King of Destruction]

[Martial Skills:]

[Spear – Ten Thunder Tribulation Spears] [1/10]

[Movement – Eye of the Storm] [2/3]

[Perseus Points: 100]

Percy grinned at how quickly he had improved, although he had noticed that the XP he had been gaining had been reducing, seemingly unable to farm low level monsters. One thing that had been on his mind however, had been the Perseus Points. He was still unsure as to how they could be used, and what else they were for as he had managed to accidently use a point to progress his spear technique into the first level. The system was rather unhelpful, with a lack of explanation, although it had explained his two skills well.

The spear technique was a set of spear practices, with a total of ten special moves. The spear techniques, at the basic level itself were incredible, the system having made him learn it impeccably and able to use a spear as fluently as he had once wielded Anaklusmos. The special move had blown his mind and reminded him of his cousins. Of course, what had shocked him was that it was merely the first level, imagining it at its culmination had him near drooling.

It had been nearly three months since his father had left, and he should be returning soon, and Percy hoped to reach the 9th Layer before his father saw him, hoping to impress his father. He had little knowledge on the usual rate of cultivation, but he felt that his progress shouldn't be slow. His eyes narrowed once more, focused on improvement as he continued, hoping to gain as much as he could in this final week.

A week later

Percy grinned at his father as he greeted him, noticing that his father was once again surprised at the obvious changes in his son.

"It has only been three months and yet you seem to have improved incredibly, what layer are you at?"

"The 8th, father"

His father choked, "What? The 8th?"

"Is that too slow?" Percy questioned with a frown, receiving an incredulous look from his father.

"Too slow? It's ridiculous, are you lying? How can you already be at the 8th Layer?"

It was Percy's turn to feel confusion, "Is this abnormal?"

His father sighed, before mumbling to himself, "Absolute monster! What kind of monster can cultivate so quickly?" A spark flashed through Lord Abdrus' eyes, "Return with me to the manor, there is the half year competition in three weeks, should you win, you can attend the Iceflame Sect's entrance test if you reach the top three. Some of your elder brothers are already in the sect. it is the greatest sect in the entirety of the southern region of the empire. Go, pack and meet me here in an hour."

Percy smiled and nodded before leaving to do as he was told, excited. His father remained in the room, a grin on his face as he thought of his 11th son.

"My love our son is incredible," A forlorn look was evident on his face, "I will kill those who dare to try and harm my son!"

The journey back to the Abdrus Clan was short and uneventful, but Percy had managed to spend some time with his father, whose age seemed to have regressed a decade, and whose mood had been joyful the entire trip, rather than the usual severity he held.

Reaching the clan, he felt many gazes, most of shock, though disdain was prevalent. His father parted ways, needing to speak to the elders of the clan. As soon as his father had left though, a teen strode forwards, blocking his way.

"Hello younger brother, why are you here?" A cold smile was on his elder brothers face, "You finally rid yourself of your illness and now you think yourself a son of the Abdrus clan?"

"Hmmph, do I need to answer to you 9th brother?" Percy looked at his brother carefully.

[Abdrus Tang Li]

[10th Layer Body Tempering]

His brothers' eyes widened, fury rising within them, "Just because father brought you back, you think you can do as you please? Let me teach you your place, you bastard!"

His Tang Li rushed forward, his fist aimed straight at Percy's nose, while Percy rolled his eyes, shifting to the right as he judo-flipped him, a move he had learnt from Annabeth.

"It seems it is you who doesn't know their place brother."

Saying his piece, Percy strode away from the entrance and to his courtyard in the main building of the clan grounds.

Percy sat inside his room and continued to cultivate, using the cold Qi around him, absorbing it and using it to refine himself according to the method described in the manual. An ethereal silver glow spread faintly from Perseus' skin as he did so. He continued cultivating, watching his experience increase until he reached 600/1000 in his experience. His stomach growling for food.

As he was about to rise, a serving girl, the same one he had seen when he first arrived in this world, knocked on the door and entered, holding a tray of food and a translucent Spiritual Fruit.

Setting it before him, she bowed and spoke, "Clan leader sent this for you, young master. He said that should you reach the Qi gathering realm before the competition, he will allow you to choose an additional Martial Skill from the Martial Skill Pavilion."

Percy was confused, yet grateful, "Additional?"

"The serving girl looked up at him, before lowering her head quickly, a blush adorning her cheeks, "Yes, young master, starting from the Qi gathering realm, every time a clan member breaks through a realm, they are allowed to choose a technique from the Martial Skill Pavilion, and after breaking through to the Earth realm, they are allowed to choose a weapon."

Percy nodded slowly, "I see, thank you. Would you like to eat with me?" Percy smiled kindly at the girl, inviting her to join him, as he had found the young girl rather adorable.

The girl blushed and looked hesitant before nodding shyly. Smiling at her once more, Percy handed her a bowl before digging in himself, making conversation as he did.

The girl had been shy at first, but eventually had become more outspoken after listening to Perseus' amicable tone and goofy words. By the end of the meal she was giggling and smiling brightly, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you for eating with me, it was better than eating alone. What's your name?"

The girl stuttered, "I'm, I'm umm it's no thank you, young master, and umm my name is, it's Ning Xue."

Percy grinned, "Well I hope you come to eat with me tomorrow as well little Xue"

The girl nodded quickly before hurrying out with the tray of bowls. The Spiritual Fruit being left behind. Grabbing the fruit, he stared at it for a moment, before taking a large bite, a cool and refreshing juice squirting into his mouth and trickling down his throat. He moaned in pleasure; the feeling similar to drinking a cold coke on a hot day. Mirth filled his eyes, remembering the serving girl, who reminded him of his younger sister Estelle, whom his mother had had with Paul.

He finished the fruit quickly, licking the remnant juice of his finger, before going to his bed to sleep. His body glowing faintly once more as he did, his body and cultivation improving gradually thanks to the fruit.

When he awoke, his body felt incredible, both light and energised. Clenching his fist, he felt untapped power, a considerable amount more than yesterday. Checking his status, he gasped.

[Titles: None]

[Bloodline(s): Ancient Sea God, Ancient Storm Titan]

[Cultivation: 10th Layer Body Tempering] [600/2000]

[Cultivation Method: Ice King of Destruction]

[Martial Skills:]

[Spear – Ten Thunder Tribulation Spears] [1/10]

[Movement – Eye of the Storm] [2/3]

[Perseus Points: 100]

He had reached the 10th layer overnight, most likely thanks to the Spiritual Fruit, and he now understood why his father was sure he could perhaps reach the Qi gathering realm so quickly.

He went to the training yard and decided to use the strength pillar to test his strength. Calming himself, Percy lunged forwards, his fist whistling towards the pillar, unaware that his father was watching from the entrance, he was soon alerted to his father's presence however, when he heard his father's gasp at his score. 1,200 Stars. 120 stars had lit up on the wall behind the pillar, indicating his score. Each star represented 10 Stars of strength, the usual increment in strength for a layer. His strength was at the peak of the Mortal realm, and he had yet to enter the Qi gathering stage.

Percy looked to his father, hearing his voice, "It seems that the fruit you ate was more incredible than I thought. Tian'er, what's your current cultivation?"

Percy smiled, "It is thanks to your gift yesterday, father. The Spiritual Fruit helped me reach the 10th Layer, and added 100 Stars of strength, and I'm assuming the same to my speed."

"Your talent and efficacy in absorbing energy from pills and Spiritual Fruit is overwhelming. I'm sure that you can easily reach the Earth realm in a few years, and I realise the competition may be redundant now. Although winning will be important for you. By winning, you will be allowed to join the Iceflame Sect, and then allow me to restore you as a full son of mine. The elders and your brothers will not be able to dispute this change. Train hard, my son, and beware those who wish you harm."

Saying his piece, his father left, and Percy did also, leaving to his own courtyard to perfect his sword and spear skills, and easier aspect for his spear skills, having the method playing in his mind, allowing him to more easily train and perfect his skills. This did not however, dissuade him from forgetting his sword skills, in truth, it had him even more excited, as the spear was a rather uncommon weapon, with most preferring swords or sabres. This allowed him a distinction, and a difference in fighting others, as they would be unused to fighting spear wielders. He could also use his spear or sword as a trump card, most likely his spear, its value too great to leave on display all the time, and still more comfortable with swordsmanship.

His common sword, a plain silver double edged sword, appeared in his hand as he fought the air, an imaginary figure in front of him. He imagined Luke, the son of Hermes still haunting over all these years. Eventually, Luke morphed into Chrysaor, the loss against his half-brother and the incredible skill displayed by his brother likewise an event he couldn't forget. The whole day he practiced, his sword and movements a beautiful and deadly dance, alluring yet horrifying.

The sun fell, and the moon took its place. Percy was drenched, his sweat making his clothes stick to his back uncomfortably. Returning his weapons to his inventory, Percy entered his room, asking a servant to draw a hot bath, needing to wash and relax his tired muscles. Once the bath was ready, Percy collapsed into it, relishing the feeling of the water and energy seeping into his bones. The water spread across him, covering him in a thin cocoon.

Sensing someone at the door, the water dropped with a splash back into the tub, and Percy focused his attention on the door, only to see a blushing Ning Xue carrying some herbs.

"Clan leader said that these would be helpful. The medicines are good for body tempering, and you are supposed to bathe in them. He said they are good for widening blood vessels and the meridians."

Percy nodded, before getting up and grabbing the herbs, crushing them and then tossing them into the scorching bath water. Ning Xue squeaked slightly at the sight of the nude Percy, but he remained unfazed, his mentality much older than his current body portrayed.

Watching the water, it slowly turned purple, and upon seeing no further changes, Percy jumped into the tub once more. He could feel the water, and its energy once more, but another more agitated energy was seeping through his skin, rushing into his blood and meridians, coursing through and expanding them. The herbs had little effect, and so his cultivation remained stagnant. Of course, his meridians and blood vessels were already of divine quality, his bloodlines and cultivation technique all of the highest quality, allowing for perfect openings of the blood vessels and meridians. While most opened around 6 meridian veins, Percy had managed to open 11, nearly double the amount. Meridians are extremely important, something he had learnt from the Ice King of Destruction technique, where his meridians had to be tougher than usual to accommodate the more violent and purer Qi. Larger and more meridians allow for more and better Qi, meaning that you can fight for longer, and use more powerful attacks. Upon reaching the Earth realm, purity and quantity of Qi is the most important factor distinguishing warriors.

**A/N: that's the first chapter, and it's an intro to the new world, and its happenings. While the first stage is rather rushed, it is rather irrelevant, as Qi only starts to take a role from the Qi gathering stage and above. This allows for more excitement, rather than simple bulldozing by Percy over plain martial artists. There will be various periods of history from around the world thrown in, such as the western continent being like medieval Europe. There will be an island similar to Greece, between the western continent and the northern continent. And the norther continent will be ruled by a power similar to Rome. However, regardless, they will all follow similar routes of power through cultivation, and for now, there will be no gods.**


	2. Percy reaches the Qi Gathering stage

**Chapter 2 – Percy reaches the Qi Gathering stage**

Percy dodged to the right, his sword swinging across his body as he did so, barely deflecting the last strike his father had given. Jumping up, Percy panted, eyeing his father wearily.

"I'm impressed son, it seems you have an incredible talent with the sword. I'd suggest you getting a sword skill once you break through to the Qi gathering stage."

"Okay father."

"How have you progressed with your cultivation?"

"I'm nearly there, I have yet to reach the peak of the Body Tempering stage though."

"I see. Well, there is a large gap between body tempering and Qi gathering. We have trained enough, go practice more. The tournament is in three days."

Percy returned to his courtyard, finding little Xue cleaning his room. Having trained non-stop since he arrived, Percy decided to check out the city, only now remembering he had arrived in the Iceflame Capital. With his father being a major lord, and his grandfather being extremely prestigious, their clan had great strength and influence, which is why they were centred in the middle of the capital, neighbouring the palace grounds.

"Xue 'er, would you like to go shopping with me?"

The girl hesitated before nodding shyly, "Of course young master, let me get you a change of clothes."

The girl hurried out, presumably to get him a fresh set of robes, leaving Percy alone to think. He sighed, even in a new world he was still forced to grow up a loner. His father had 14 other children and his elder brothers all disdained him, while his younger brothers were either too young, or too influence by his older brothers to keep be close with him either. Only his 6th brother was also a bastard, but his mother had been a close friend of his father's 4th wife, whom had birthed his 9th brother, and so his 6th brother had been looked after by them. His mother however, had come and gone only giving enough time to birth him and leave. The rumours were terrible, although his father had loved her deeply, and in turn loved him dearly also. His sisters were not as cruel, but indifferent, nonetheless. Of course, he had yet to meet all his siblings, having only met his 8th through 14th siblings more than once.

Ning Xue returned with a set of robes. They were a deep blue with silver trim. A silver wolf crest was emblazoned on both the left breast and on its back. The silver Frost Wolf; symbol of the Abdrus clan. His wolf crest bore a crown, symbolising his position as a direct son of the clan. He slipped on the robes, the material silky and light, making it comfortable to wear. Looking at Ning Xue, Percy decided that the first stop would be to get something for her, wishing to enjoy another's company, especially such a cute girl who reminded himself of his baby sister.

Walking along with Xue 'er, Percy was eager to explore the city, wanting to see the sights of this seemingly ancient world. Looking around, he saw bustling streets, and many large buildings of varying sizes and shapes, however there were not many unusual attractions, looking like many run-down streets he had seen in the past, albeit the buildings were much shorter. The market was incredibly interesting however, although the many eyes on him made him rather uncomfortable.

As he walked forwards, he saw many nervous gazes on his crest, their eyes widening further upon seeing its crown. One particular family was quickly ushered away by the mother, who was shivering. Percy frowned and turned to Xue 'er, "Why are they acting like this?"

The girl looked at him nervously, but relented under Percy's pointed gaze, "young masters crest scares them, as many of young master's siblings and clan members use their power to do as they please. Much like most big clans in the capital."

Percy scowled, "So they are all bullies then, I'm sure that Tang Li is one of them, isn't he?"

"How rude 11th brother! To curse at our brother when he is not even here to defend himself!"

Percy turned to see a group of boys, between 14 and 16, with his 6th brother leading the course.

"Am I wrong, 6th brother? Tang Li is a bully and a coward."

"You dare curse 9th brother in public, you bastard?!"

"Did your time growing up as 9th brothers dog make you forget you're a bastard as well Feng, you don't even have a third name. Come fight me then!"

Percy glanced at his elder brother, focusing to check his cultivation.

[Abdrus Feng]

[Qi gathering 6th Layer]

Perseus gulped, while he was sure of himself, and his strength was surely higher than his brothers, that was merely brute strength. His brother could use Qi and who knows how many skills. The fear did not stop his blood roiling in excitement, the anticipation for a good fight making his body pulse with the vast amounts of adrenaline.

Rushing forwards, Percy jabbed his left hand at his brother, catching Feng off guard as his elder brother attempted to unsheathe his sword. Stumbling backwards, Percy sneered, whilst the group behind his rother stilled, confusion and seriousness on their face as they realised Percy wasn't as weak as they had thought. They weren't scared, merely annoyed at the lack of entertainment of watching him be beaten.

Gritting his teeth, Abdrus Feng unsheathed his sword, the plain blade glinting dangerously, as a thin white layer of Qi coated the blade. Sprinting forward, too quickly for Percy to fully follow, only catching him in his peripheral, Feng unleashed a torrent of sword strikes, his blade like a viper, striking with speed and precision, before retreating just as quickly to attack elsewhere. The sword strikes came from every direction, trapping Percy in a net of swords, the Qi on the sword being left behind as an after trail. Smirking, Percy grabbed at his sleeve, disguising his inventory, as he drew his sword. His wrist flicking the sword in an arc, a loud clang reverberating around the area, sending his elder brother a few steps backwards.

The entire market stilled, by now, they all knew who the two were, the 6th and 11th children of Lord Abdrus, current Patriarch of the Abdrus clan. Both were bastards, and although the 6th child wasn't entirely gifted, he still had a steady cultivation fitting his title. Meanwhile, the 11th son was known to be sickly and unable to cultivate, an embarrassment to his father and the clan. They did know however, that Tian Hai, was his father's favourite child despite this. Thus, the situation was incredibly interesting, both nobles and commoners watched on raptly.

Eyes flashing, Feng threw his sword at Percy's face, distracting the once son of Poseidon. As Percy dodged the blade, Feng appeared behind him, a red Qi on his palm as it slammed into his back. Lurching forwards, Percy's throat stung, blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth.

Rolling to the right, Percy barely avoided another palm strike, and swept his leg to the left, grunting as he used all his strength. His eyes widened when he heard a piercing 'crack', his elder brothers' knee having been snapped by his blow in his attempt to sweep his legs out from under him.

His brother screamed, "You bastard!"

Percy's eyes widened, reddening slightly, his face darkening.

Another teen stood behind Ning Xue, one hand holding her hair tightly, the other holding a thin sword to her throat, pressing it lightly.

"Break your own knee and beg for forgiveness or I'll kill this brat right now. Or maybe, I'll let the others play with her a bit first…"

His lecherous grin enflamed Percy's rage, however, it cooled momentarily upon realising he was within 10 meters. A sneer on his face, Percy's visage disappeared, appearing beside Ning Xue, his sword already through the teens throat. Ignoring the hot blood splashed across his face, he grabbed Ning Xue with one hand, before turning to face the other teens, eyes ablaze with raw fury.

~_Ding_~

Percy ignored the flurry of messages that came along with the notification sound.

"LEAVE!"

His brothers' friends grabbed Feng, before hurrying off, showing some modicum of decency. Only one staying behind long enough to sneer at Percy and leave a warning.

"Fool! You have killed Long Laotian, the 7th son of the Long clan Patriarch. His elder brother is already at the peak of the Qi foundation realm and coming back from the Iceflame sect soon. I'll look forward to your death, bastard!"

Still holding Ning Xue, Percy leaned down to take the Long clan son's sword and his sheath. He had noticed the sword was uncommon by its colouring, and by its texture.

Returning his sword to his inventory, via his sleeve, Percy focused on the new sword.

[Mortal Rank Blood-Jade Sword]

Seeing the term, Blood-Jade, Percy frowned and looked more closely at the swords blade. After a few moments, he finally noticed thin red colouring within the green jade, much like veins.

Sheathing the sword in its new scabbard, Percy comforted Ning Xue, "Xue 'er, are you alright? Don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

The girl grabbed him tightly and cried into his shoulder, Percy hugged her back, sighing as he attempted to console her. Looking around, Percy found a nearby clothing stall, and carefully stood up.

"Come, let's get you some clothes and some food and then we will return, yes?"

Ning Xue sniffled and nodded, holding his hand as he led her to the stall he had found. The twelve-year-old was clearly moved by the idea as she seemed to have perked up slightly, although her attention was focused on Percy, eyes glittering with admiration.

Reaching the stall, Percy spoke kindly to the elderly couple running it, "Excuse me, do you have any water I could borrow to clean my face? Also, could you find me something nice that will suit my sister?"

Ning Xue smiled widely at the mention of being his supposed sister, feeling comfort in being close to the seemingly older and safe presence of Perseus. The old couple smiled and nodded, the man leaving to fetch a bowl of water, while the old lady led Ning Xue into the store behind her, happy to help the kind young man, and his adorable little sister.

The lady took note of Ning Xue and picked out a few dresses and other pieces of clothing, urging her to try them on. Sending a hesitant look towards Percy, Percy smiled and nodded at her in affirmation, with her only then giggling and running off to a spare room to try on the clothing.

Ten minutes later, the two left the store, with Ning Xue beaming, and Percy holding a tower of boxes. Telling the girl, he was going to have them sent home to the clan estate, he wandered off to a quiet area, stored them in his inventory, and then returned to the girl, wishing to eat some food before returning.

The two soon found a stall, led there by the delectable smell it created, and bought a few skewers of grilled meat. Percy moaned, even in his previous life, he had rarely eaten such tasty meat, if ever. Eating carefully, Percy carried on walking through the city, spending time with now much more cheerful Ning Xue.

The two then watched a play, the story a tribute to Percy's grandfather, whom had apparently once protected the kingdom from the neighbouring Zhang Dynasty, where he had slaughtered a few hundred alone to give time for his men to escape an ambush. This had allowed time for the rest of the kingdoms forces to gather and launch a counterattack, eventually leading to victory in the war, after a series of battles caused by his heroic actions. Luckily, the former Abdrus clan patriarch had survived, birthing an equally impressive son, in whom he had given his seat to.

The play was interesting, and well done considering the lack of technology. It also helped show Percy that his family was not only made up of profligate sons but also honourable and noble men. This had lifted his spirits, and also given him hope that the rest of his siblings were not as bad as the two he had dealt with most recently. He did remember that his sisters were usually kinder, though only by not directly mocking him. Although the distinct memory of his 10th brother being a close friend, had surfaced.

Shrugging to himself, Percy decided to take life on head on and not worry over small matters. He still needed to figure out how he had arrived here, and if he could return. Although his previous memories were slowly becoming indistinct, with him being unsure of when exactly in his old life he even left.

Sensing his shifts in emotion, Ning Xue grabbed his hand and looked at him concernedly, "Young master, are you okay?"

Percy forced a smile, patting her head, "I'm fine Xue 'er. Call me brother, no need to call me young master."

Ning Xue became hesitant, unsure if it was appropriate, something which upset and disturbed Percy, on how such thoughts could be so deeply instilled in a child. Noticing his expression, Ning Xue looked at him deeply, before smiling up at him and answering, "Okay, brother!"

Percy grinned in return and ruffled her hair, the two beginning to return to the clan estate, only to be interrupted by two feminine voices.

"It seems 11th brother has replaced us, boo-hoo,"

"I'm so sad, brother doesn't want us anymore, boo-hoo,"

Percy turned to see two extremely pretty twins, his 7th and 8th sisters, Yun Xue and Yue. He rolled his eyes, a memory of these two being his best friend's elder sisters, and rather kind to him.

"Yue 'er, Yun 'er, I'm glad to see you, it's been a while,"

"Why am I Yun 'er? Why not Xue 'er?"

Ning Xue shuffled from behind Percy slightly, her meek voice answering, "I – I am Xue 'er…"

The twins looked confused, and gave Percy questioning gazes, "My new sister, Ning Xue. I've been calling her Xue 'er. Come, let's find Yun Che and spar, I have yet to fight with him."

The girls once again shared a look, "Spar? Have you even started cultivating?"

Ning Xue once more answered before Percy could, "Brother's the strongest, he killed that Long bully and beat up young master Feng and young master Tang Li!"

The twins shared a look for a third time, incredulous gasps leaving their mouths.

"Beat 6th brother Feng?" "How"

"I broke his knee after the bastard confronted me about beating Tang Li"

"But you haven't yet reached the Qi gathering realm?"

"Father gave me a spiritual fruit which greatly increased my strength and has been helping me train with my sword. He wats me to get into the top three in the clan competition."

"What layer have you reached?"

"10th"

"What? Already?"

Yun Xue giggled, "Che 'er is going to be annoyed,"

Percy grinned, but seeing the darkening sky, he realised that it was too late to remain outside in the city. The four quickly made their way back to the estate, reaching the main hall, where most of Percy's siblings and family members were seated, preparing to eat.

Dinner was a rather awkward endeavour, the hall rife with strife. His siblings were rather unforgiving, and his 6th brother deemed it an appropriate time to tell his father what Percy had done.

"Father, you must help me! You need to punish 11th brother!"

His father rose a brow, seemingly annoyed by his sons whining, "Must I?"

Abdrus Feng's eyes widened as he panicked, not wishing to offend nor anger his father, "N-no! I meant, please give me justice father. 11th brother broke my leg and killed Long Laotian. He has brought problems to our clan."

Percy scoffed, unable to refrain from sneering, "You shameless scum! Don't you feel embarrassed saying that to father? I only fought him because he not only tried to help you against me, but also threatened Xue 'er"

His father and 5th mother both turned to face him, eyes ablaze. Sheepishly, Percy solved the misunderstanding, "Not Yun Xue 'er, but nonetheless, he threatened the life of a little girl, told me to break my own legs and beg forgiveness. I am no coward!"

His 5th sister scoffed, "As if you could kill Long Laotian,"

Feng's face turned red in anger, "Shut up! Father not only did he kill Laotian, but he also broke my leg! He fought me because I told him not to curse 9th brother,"

Percy scoffed, "I didn't fight, you did, you called me a bastard, so all I did was remind you that you are as well. Then I told you to fight me if you wanted. You attacked me first."

"You killed Long Laotian over a mere servant girl,"

"How dare you?! A mere servant girl? You filthy bastard, she's a child, and your friend tried to kill her just because you lost to me. Why should our Abdrus clan need to fear the long clan? You coward, you have been a dog so long you have forgotten what it's like not to wag your tail at everyone that passes you by!"

Percy's words had been ruthless and excessive, but portrayed a clear message, and one that was rather truthful.

His father cleared his throat, "Tian 'er, you mustn't continue to bully your brothers. You have already injured two of them, anymore and you will need to face punishment."

After which, the family disbanded to their own courtyards, and Percy continued to cultivate, eager to break through soon. He realised that his father had let him off today, and that next time he may be forced to give punishment. This only further motivated Percy, as he wished to grow stronger, stronger than any of his siblings and rise above them, so he needn't be involved in their pointless squabbles.

Sitting on his bed, Percy recalled the notifications he had received earlier, and looked to them.

[Congratulations on slaying Qi Gathering 5th layer Long Laotian] [+100 XP]

[Congratulations on slaying 100 enemies]

[+ Mortal Victory Mystery Pack] [+100 XP]

[You have levelled up!]

[+Mortal Level Up Gift]

[For defeating enemy of a higher stage, rewards are improved]

[XP Gained x 10] [200XP 2000XP]

[Mortal Victory Mystery Pack Earth Victory Mystery Pack]

[Mortal Level Up Gift Earth Level Up Gift]

[You have reached Qi Gathering Stage]

[You have unlocked STORE]

[Open Gifts?]

Percy grinned, eager to open the packs, and excited at having finally levelled up.

"Open"

[You have opened Earth Level Up Gift]

[You have gained Earth Rank Body Tempering Skill: Bronze Body]

[You have gained Earth Rank Pill: Bronze Flame Body Tempering Pill]

[You have gained Common Pill: Qi essence]

[You have gained +10 Perseus Points]

[You have gained Sky Rank Fist Skill: 9 Dragon Piercing Fists]

[You have opened Earth Level Victory Mystery Pack]

[You have gained +1000 Perseus points]

[You have gained Sky Rank Palm Skill: 18 Palms of Destruction]

[You have gained 1 XP]

[You have gained 99 XP]

[You have gained 90% Discount Voucher for STORE]

[You have gained Skills: Learn?]

Percy's eyes widened, he had incredible luck, and always seemed to get higher rank items out of these draws. The new STORE option seemed interesting as well.

"Learn"

Focusing on himself, Percy checked his progress and changes to his status.

[Perseus – Abdrus Tian Hai]

[Titles: None]

[Bloodline(s): Ancient Sea God, Ancient Storm Titan]

[Cultivation: 1st Layer Qi Gathering] [1900/4000]

[Cultivation Method: Ice King of Destruction]

[Martial Skills:]

[Spear – Ten Thunder Tribulation Spears] [1/10]

[Movement – Eye of the Storm] [2/3]

[Body Tempering – Bronze Body] [0/3]

[Fist – 9 Dragon Piercing Fists] [0/9]

[Palm – 18 Palms of Destruction] [0/18]

[Perseus Points: 1110]

With the massive increase in Perseus points, Percy decided to spend some, to quickly integrate the skills. He used 4, putting 1 each in Ten Thunder Tribulation Spears, Bronze Body, 9 Dragon Piercing Fists and in the 18 Palms of Destruction. Leaving him with 1106 Perseus points remaining.

Having yet to understand what the STORE function was, Percy focused his mind on the idea.

'_Open STORE'_

Another screen appeared, replacing the basic overview screen, and drew Percy's attention to a series of tabs at the top; HOME, INVENTORY, STORE.

[STORE]

[Items]

\- [Miscellaneous]

\- [Cultivation Manuals]

\- [Weapons]

\- [Armour]

\- [Skills]

\- [Bloodlines]

\- [Pills]

\- [Divine Items]

[Perseus Points: 1106]

[1 x 90% Discount Voucher for STORE]

Excited, Percy couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped his mouth, turning into a fit of giggles, loving the new feature, and the fun he was having in this new life.

Clicking on the various tabs in the STORE, Percy's previous joy was instantly destroyed, replaced by fury.

Everything in the store was beyond expensive, it was impossible. It seemed to exist solely to tease him, especially considering the amazing things they offered. One amazing skill he couldn't tear his eyes away from was _'Blessing of the Styx': Improved Curse of Achilles with no mortal spot – 100,000 PP_.

Even with the voucher, it would still be 10,000 PP, something he had no way of affording. In all honesty however, the skill seemed too good to be true, and its presence only dampened his joy at gaining the Bronze Body skill.

He decided to check further through the [Divine Items] tab, seeing the incredible options, with Cultivation Methods, Skills, Weapons, Armour, Pills, Bloodlines, Flames, Pets, Mounts, and even Buildings.

Percy frowned, until he found the 'Sort By' option, deciding to scroll through by 'Price: Lowest to Highest'

The first thing he found was rather amazing, it was exactly the sword he had been dreaming about, his beloved riptide.

[Anaklusmos – Quasi-Divine Blade made of Celestial Bronze and nigh indestructible. Possesses Divine Sword Spirit Zoe Nightshade with Divine Water Attribute of Ancient Water Deity. Can channel and store Water or Ice Qi. (Suitable for bloodline)] [11,000]

Percy grinned, although he was surprised at the mention of Zoe, it only spurred on his desire to own the sword, eager to grasp anything related to his old world.

Mentally selecting it, Percy received a confirmation message,

[Do you wish to spend your 90% Discount Voucher and 1,100 PP on 'Anaklusmos']

"Yes"

A golden glow covered him as a glowing bronze blade appeared before him.

Before he could grasp it, nor celebrate, a cold and feminine voice entered his mind, scaring him.

"_Perseus!"_

**A/N: Find out what happens next time on **_**Isekai Percy!**_

**About Pairings and reincarnations and that: I find reincarnations rather tedious. That does not mean that he will find anyone anytime soon. Firstly, I'm not very good at writing those kinds of scenes, as I'll only end up making it rather forced. **

**Anyway, see you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 - One Man Army

**Chapter 3 – One Man Army**

_**Last time on **__**Dragon Bal **__**Isekai Percy!**_

[Do you wish to spend your 90% Discount Voucher and 1,100 PP on 'Anaklusmos']

"Yes"

A golden glow covered him as a glowing bronze blade appeared before him.

Before he could grasp it, or celebrate, a cold and feminine voice entered his mind, scaring him.

"_Perseus!"_

**Now:**

Percy flinched before grimacing, '_Great! A man-hating companion for the rest of my life…'_

Percy ignored it for the time being and fell asleep, but the ex-huntress persisted. She was still calling for him the next morning.

"_Perseus!"_

Sighing, Percy grabbed the sword, "Yes, Zoe?"

"_Hello"_

Percy sweat dropped, "Was that all you wished to say?"

He could feel her rolling her eyes at him, if she even had any, _"No Perseus, I wanted to ask where we are, and why I am inside a sword. Oh yes, and maybe WHY YOU WERE IGNORING ME FOR OVER 7 HOURS!"_

Giving a sheepish grin in reply, Percy confessed, "Yeah, I'm kind of in the same boat Zoe. I have no idea how we got here, nor why you are in my, well _our _sword."

"_Perfect_"

"Well at least we ended things well last time, right? Right? We are friends now, so I guess which is good."

Ning Xue walked in, halting at the doorway upon seeing Percy talking to himself, or rather his sword. Noticing her, Percy blushed in embarrassment before placing the sword beside him, until he realised that he still had the green sword he had taken from Long Laotian. The sword was thin, light and rather pretty. It was perfect for the little girl, which made him question why the Long clan teen was using it in the first place.

"Xue 'er, come here,"

Xue came closer, smiling at her brother, "Yes, brother?"

Reaching under his bed, feigning finding the green sword, Percy pulled it out of his inventory, and handed it to her carefully, "Would you like to learn how to cultivate and use a sword too?"

Ning Xue froze, her eyes wide and watery, before nodding fiercely. The clan had limitations on who could cultivate, and cultivation resources and manuals were scarce, even in the capital. To be able to cultivate was a privilege to most, one many from noble clans took for granted.

Percy gave her the sword, "This is the Mortal Rank Blood-Jade Sword," patting her head he continued, "I am going to the Martial Pavilion today. I will find a cultivation manual for you, and a sword skill for us to practice."

He then gave her the remaining spare pieces of common equipment, and his crest, "Take these and sell them for basic cultivation pills for body tempering, okay Xue 'er?"

Ruffling her head once more, he stood and left the room, heading to meet his father and speak to him. He swept Anaklusmos into his inventory as he did. Striding out the door, he left the joyful Ning Xue to sit on his bed staring at the swords he had given her, those to sell and to keep.

Walking through the estate, he soon reached his father's rather grandiose courtyard, and knocked on the door, alerting his father's servant.

"Yes, young master?"

"Is my father awake? I wish to speak with him, it's rather important."

The servant hesitated, looking behind him before nodding slowly, "Yes, he has just woken and is about to eat, would you like me to bring you some food as well?"

Percy smiled gratefully, "Yes, please,"

Nodding his head to him, the servant led him to his father, knocking on one of the doors further down the corridor.

"Patriarch, Young Master Tian Hai is here to see you,"

"Enter"

Having said his piece, the man left to fetch the food.

Walking into the room, he saw a small table, with some fruit and bread, as well as a pair of rather comfortable chairs, with plush furs laid across each of them.

"Tian 'er, why have you come to see me?"

Percy grinned, focusing on the spiritual energy in the room, and carefully circulating a strand of it into Qi. His faint aura spread, and being gifted in cultivation, his father noticed his current cultivation.

Eyes wide, with joy and surprise, his father grinned in return, rising to hug his son.

"You've reached the Qi Gathering stage! Incredible. You truly have amazing talent my son. The gathering is tomorrow, so you have enough time to select a skill from the Martial Pavilion and reach a small success before then."

Lord Abdrus stared at his son, love deep in his eyes, as well as pride.

"Father, about the skills, am I allowed to teach them to Xue 'er, I mean Ning Xue?"

"Ning Xue? The servant girl? Why? It will be tough to allow this, but why the servant girl?"

His father's eyes narrowed, staring at his son, wondering if he had been tricked by the serving girl, or if there was some sort of problem.

"Why? Xue 'er is one of my only friends, and I have taken her as a sister. Besides, think of it like this, she will be more helpful to me if she cultivates, as she can come with me, and it will help her health. There aren't many negatives."

His father frowned, "How will it help, she doesn't cultivate?"

His father's eyes narrowed, glaring at his son, "You haven't taught her the Frost Wolf manual, have you?"

Percy flinched, surprised by the change in mood and the heavy pressure radiating of his father. Even the temperature of the room had fallen sharply.

"Of course not, you said that if I reach the Qi gathering stage before the tournament, you will allow me to choose an extra skill, I was going to ask for a cultivation manual for her using that. Having her to help me would be more useful than an extra skill. Plus, if I manage to enter the Iceflame Sect, I'm sure I can find more skills to learn there."

His father relaxed, though a frown was still present, "Are you sure son?"

Percy nodded resolutely; his mind clearly made.

Sighing, his father agreed, "Fine, if you really want to, but I must warn you, you mustn't be too kind or giving, else people will take advantage of you. Do you understand me?"

Percy opened his mouth to refute, but his rebuttal was stilled, his mind mulling over his father's words, and understanding the premise, even if the thought of withholding kindness was an uncomfortable concept. Percy nodded, before digging into the food his father's servant had brought them.

Percy stared at the tower before him, it was beautiful, and huge, one of the tallest buildings he had seen since arriving in this less technologically advanced world. It was a pagoda, with seven floors, and dragons carved into it, circling the tower and seemingly making their way up. The dragons were nine clawed and silver; Celestial Iceflame Dragons.

"These dragons are the namesake of our kingdom, and their ancestor, the namesake of our clan, Abdrus. Adult Celestial Iceflame Dragons can grow to be Level 11 or level 12 Demonic Beasts, some even reach the Divine/Celestial beast realm, where the Iceflame Dragon gained its title."

"Level 12? Divine Beast? What's the difference between Divine and Celestial?"

"The Demonic Beast rank goes as such; **Mortal: **Level 1 – body tempering, Level 2 – Core Formation, Level 3 – Peak Mortal realm. **Earth: **Level 4 – Qi Circulation**, **Level 5 – Core reformation, Level 6 – Spirit Formation, Level 7 – Peak Earth Realm. **Sky:** Level 8 – Tribulation stage, Level 9 – Destruction stage, Level 10 – Peak of Sky realm. **Lord: **Level 11 – Lord Realm,Level 12 – Peak Lord Realm**. Celestial/Divine Beasts – Beyond Lord realm. ** Divine Beasts are those whom are divine from birth, are extremely rare, and are essentially only found in myth. Celestial Beasts are usually supposedly descendants of Divine Beasts and are those who have potential to grow beyond the Lord level. They are both essentially catastrophes."

Percy gulped, '_Beyond the Lord realm? Could humans even reach that level?'_

Entering the pagoda, Percy took in the sight. It was similar to a department store. The bottom floor had mannequins, tables and racks displaying weapons and armour, of the Common Level. The floor above held Common Pills, the floor above that held Mortal weapons and Mortal Armour, Mortal Pills, Common Skills, Mortal Skills, and then the final floor was restricted and held all of the Earth Ranked items.

Lord Abdrus turned to Percy, "Are you sure you wish to share the skill with that Ning Xue girl? If you do, you won't be able to learn an Earth Rank skill."

Percy nodded, "I am sure father."

His father sighed once more, before nodding, his eyes glinting, "Fine, I'll make the 1st place prize for the younger generation an Earth Rank skill, so make sure you win."

The two headed up the stairs, reaching the 6th floor where his father pointed to the left corner, "Here are the sword skills, choose whichever you would like."

Percy nodded, focusing on the shelves of sword skill manuals. As they were the most popular, and most common, the sword section took up the largest space, and so made his decision that much more difficult. Looking through the many manuals, most seemed rather basic, or emphasised, such as a 'Heaven and Earth Severance' which Percy highly doubted, considering it was only a Mortal Rank skill.

After half an hour, Percy found a few he liked; 'Tidal Sword' a mixture of offensive and defensive moves, focused on the ebb and flow of battle, he liked it for its link to the behaviour of the sea, '15 Sword Forms' which was a basic sword skill set, with every 5th being rather powerful, its simplicity causing it to drop from Earth to Mortal Rank, Percy had liked it, as it could help introduce both him and Xue 'er to this worlds swordsmanship. He also found one called 'One Man Army' which focused on recurring sword strikes to make one sword strike with the power of one, although it was mainly just a finishing blow. The final one he liked, was called 'Qi Sword' and it was exceptionally profound as it coated the blade in Qi, leaving after strikes, and making the sword much sharper, and allowing it to make progression of other skills faster, as the Qi was already ready, making seamless transitions between skills. However, it used up an incredibly large amount in the long run, and wasn't as inspiring, more auxiliary in nature.

Bringing them up to his father, his father said that basic sword techniques can be learnt through sparring and learning in the training yards, skills were important for strong finishing blows, and to overpower. Therefore, Percy chose the 'One Man Army' skill, thinking that it could be a powerful finishing blow, but also help place pressure on his opponent in a fight. He also thought he could adapt its idea, to incorporate in his already extensive knowledge, having had Greek and Legionary training. He also knew that the idea could be adopted for other styles of fighting, such as fists or with his spear.

"I'll choose the One-Man Army skill."

His father looked at him closely, before giving him a smirk, "A good choice, although it is incomplete, which is why it is here and not in the Earth Rank section. Regardless, I fell it will suit you, if only for inspiration, and it's only remaining skill is still rather powerful."

Percy took the skill book, and headed downstairs with his father, who made a record of the Percy taking the skill out, and then they left. His father had in the meantime, found a cultivation manual for Ning Xue, a Mortal Ranked 'Frost Fairy'.

Returning to his courtyard, Percy found Ning Xue already there. She had a small smile on her face, and her eyes brightened upon seeing him enter the room. Percy's grinned at her, showing her the 'Frost Fairy' manual, and handing it to her.

"Xue 'er, start learning this, and practice. Once you have integrated the first step, we can begin with your sword work."

While Ning Xue tried to begin cultivating, Percy focused on his status menu, having received a notification.

[Sky Rank Sword Skill Fragment found]

[Would you like to repair with 100 PP?]

[Insufficient Perseus Points]

[Would you like to learn skill now and repair at a later date?]

Percy's eyes widened, as a lopsided grin slowly made its way onto his face, "Yes"

[Perseus – Abdrus Tian Hai]

[Titles: None]

[Bloodline(s): Ancient Sea God, Ancient Storm Titan]

[Cultivation: 1st Layer Qi Gathering] [1900/4000]

[Cultivation Method: Ice King of Destruction]

[Qi attributes: Ice and Destruction]

[Martial Skills:]

[Spear – Ten Thunder Tribulation Spears] [2/10]

[Movement – Eye of the Storm] [2/3]

[Body Tempering – Bronze Body] [1/3]

[Fist – 9 Dragon Piercing Fists] [1/9]

[Palm – 18 Palms of Destruction] [1/18]

[Sword (Fragment) – One Man Army] [0/1]

[Perseus Points: 6]

Percy frowned, wondering if he should spend a Perseus Point now to learn the skill, or to save it for repairing the skill. Deciding that 1 point wouldn't make much difference, Percy put a Perseus Point into the One-Man Army skill, leaving him with five remaining points.

Deciding to just use them all up, and to focus on gaining Perseus Points later, Percy was about to place a point into Bronze Body, until he remembered the associated pill he had been rewarded with.

Taking the pill out, he focused on running the Bronze Body skill, and swallowed the pill, sensing the rampant and chaotic energy rushing through his blood vessels, and then through his meridians, before seeping into the depths of his bones and into each and every fibre of his muscles. His skin gained a glint of bronze, before fading to return to his tanned and supple skin. Feeling his skin, he noticed that although it was smooth and supple, it had incredible tensile strength. Percy pulled Anaklusmos out of his inventory, intending to test his skin against his blade, until Zoe's harsh voice began screaming at him.

"_You filthy male! How dare you keep me in there?"_

Percy frowned, unsure as to what she meant, "What?"

"_Don't ever put me in there again!"_

"Where's there?" Thinking, Percy realised she had been in his inventory, and other than his bed, that was the only place she had been, "I see, but what's so bad about it?"

"_It is terrible, its cold and dark and silent. I was there for too long, I thought I was going to go insane!"_

"Because your completely sane now…" Percy muttered.

"_What?"_

Percy coughed, "Umm nothing, don't worry,"

Deciding to continue with his testing, Percy brought the blade towards hi arm, and pushed the tip against his arm, feeling the resistance, and noticing that it had yet to pierce him. He added a little more force, and a droplet of blood seeped out. Pulling the blade away, Percy decided to keep training it, now that he had started, he may as well focus on it.

Both servant and master continued training for a few hours, only stopping at lunch time to eat. The two ate a quick and simple lunch before continuing. However, Percy stopped cultivating the Bronze Body as it had reached completion. He then decided to place a Perseus Point in each of the remaining Skills, and an extra into the 18 Palms of Destruction Skill. Percy looked over his progress once more, thinking about what he should train next.

[Perseus – Abdrus Tian Hai]

[Titles: None]

[Bloodline(s): Ancient Sea God, Ancient Storm Titan]

[Cultivation: 1st Layer Qi Gathering] [1900/4000]

[Cultivation Method: Ice King of Destruction]

[Qi attributes: Ice and Destruction]

[Martial Skills:]

[Spear – Ten Thunder Tribulation Spears] [3/10]

[Movement – Eye of the Storm] [3/3]

[Body Tempering – Bronze Body] [3/3]

[Fist – 9 Dragon Piercing Fists] [2/9]

[Palm – 18 Palms of Destruction] [3/18]

[Sword (Fragment) – One Man Army] [1/1]

[Perseus Points: None]

He decided to practice his sword skill, understanding that even though he had learnt it using the system, he still needed to practice and understand it. Looking at Ning Xue, who seemed ever so close to breaking through and reaching the first layer, Percy decided to wait, and instead practiced using the completed Eye of the Storm technique.

His body flickered as his form appeared to the right, by the door, however he somehow remained where he was previously. Moving continuously, Percy moved all around the room, creating more visions of himself. Confused he decided to thoroughly check the skill description.

[Movement – Eye of the Storm] [3/3]

*Earth Rank Skill which at its completion allows for the user to move seamlessly, and unpredictably within 100 meters of the designated starting point (Eye). Each movement creates afterimages, allowing for further chaos through confusion. The afterimages are temporarily tangible (2 seconds) and able to affect enemies, able to create a storm like barrage of attacks or distraction. Uses Qi to maintain afterimages and to move within 100 meters. *

Percy grinned, finding the skill amazing, and realising the qualitive difference between a completed and incomplete skill.

Percy then decided to try the rest of his skills one by one, and moved to the open yard behind, hidden within his courtyard and so making him able to train peacefully.

"_Perseus… what are these skills?"_

"Martial Skills. In this world anyone can gain power and these skills to fight. There are so many amazing skills."

"_What about that girl, Xue 'er? Has she learnt any skills?"_

"Not yet, but that's what I went to do this morning. I managed to get her a cultivation manual and a sword skill. Oh yeah, you need a high enough cultivation to start using skills properly. Cultivation is the process of gaining strength and power in this world. It's incredible."

"_I see"_

Percy sighed, feeling uncomfortable with how much he praised the world, after realising Zoe was trapped inside the sword, and unable to experience the world.

"I'll find a way Zoe, I promise you. I'll get you out of the sword."

Zoe stayed silent, and Percy decided to continue training, unwilling to remain focused on such depressing thoughts. He stabbed Anaklusmos deep into the ground, standing it up and then moving away, knowing Zoe disliked being in his inventory.

Taking a deep breath, Percy grabbed at the open air, his Thunder Tyrant Spear appearing in his hands, taller than himself at 7 feet long and its shape reminiscent to a trident, although still clearly a spear. It was a main spear head split into two parallel blades, with a curved blade on behind on either side their points reaching just below the main spear head.

( . ?1565212621

-The new Assassin's Creed Odyssey spear from the Myrmidon Pack - check here to see what I mean)

He thrusted forwards, the spears head pushing a gust of wind with its power. Percy continued to train in basic techniques, before his eyes sharpened and he flung the spear at the ground ahead of him, lightning sparks pulsating outwards as the ground cracked and blasted a large whole into the ground.

Percy continued once more with basic techniques, until he flicked his wrist, spinning the spear in his hand like a drill, sparks flying off and creating a drill out of electricity. Once the lightning fizzled out, Percy continued, before slamming the butt of his spear onto the ground, an electrical shockwave rippling out and random lightning strikes shooting off the tip of his spear in random directions.

Perseus wiped the sweat from his brow, before taking off his drenched robe, leaving him in only trousers. Throwing the robe to the side, and his spear into is inventor, Percy began practicing his fist arts, shadow boxing and using the skills he had learned so far from the 9 Dragon Piercing Fists, with his fists coated in his unique Qi. His Qi was mainly silver, with golden and sea green strands weaved in, representing his latent bloodline power and his destructive attribute. His clan's qi was white, with a grey tint, common for the Frost Wolf they practiced, but as Percy wielded the divine technique, Ice King of Destruction, his Qi was of a much greater quality and purity, allowing the silver colouring.

Percy jerked his shoulder forward his arm blurring, leaving streaks of afterimages, disguising the true direction of his fist, before his fist blast forwards, finishing the blow on nothing, his silver Qi blasting forward in a minimalised blast of Qi, piercing forward and destroying the remnant afterimages. He then spun, his Qi gushing rapidly towards his fist, creating an illusory claw atop his fist, and he struck forwards once more. Relaxing his posture, Percy took a break once more.

Percy returned to his room, to fetch a drink of water and to inform Xue 'er of where he was. Drinking some water, and feeling the water refresh and re-energise him, Percy headed back out to the private yard.

Percy began to practice his palm techniques, knowing how effective they are, as he had nearly been defeated by his 6th brother's own palm technique. Percy integrated his Eye of the Storm skill into it, flickering around the yard releasing palm strikes, Qi coating his palms as he struck forwards, a large imprint of his palm made of Qi blasting forwards. Disappearing, Percy reappeared in the path of the attack, releasing the second layer of the skill to counter the first layer he had just released. His palms blurred before Percy stilled, an indistinct palm imprint blasting forwards, piercing through the larger imprint and spreading out, having been a collection of overlapped palm imprints.

Percy's form once again blurred, turning into an afterimage as he reappeared in the air above, his left hand holding his right wrist as his right palm splayed out, facing the ground. Flexing his right arm, the air beneath his palm turned sluggish and thick, an incredible pressure appearing and pushing a deep imprint into the earth, it's size 10 times the size of Percy's actual palm.

Percy reappeared on the ground, collapsing to his knees. Some of the skills were difficult for Qi gathering stage practitioners to perform, requiring an abundant amount of Qi and more stable foundations. Percy was only able to barely perform them thanks to his superior meridians and Qi, regardless, he could only perform them once before he would be exhausted, of course only for some of the more profound later techniques.

"_That was impressive, as is your dedication to training. I didn't know you could fight so well without a sword."_

Percy grinned, "I couldn't. I have only learnt recently. Percy sat on the ground and grabbed the nearby water pitcher, pouring it over his head.

"Zoe, what do you last remember? How was the stars?"

"_I remember dying, and then Milady put me in the stars, which was uncomfortable. I felt detached and sluggish, much like now, watching the earth, and able to focus on those I wished to. I decided to watch you, wishing to see if you would remain the same. I was not displeased. I'm proud to have you wield my sword. Later I gained strength and roamed the halls of Ouranos, meeting other constellations, however, soon after I felt myself being dragged away, before I returned to the uncomfortable feeling from before, within my own sword this time. It seems I was attracted to my divine essence and drawn in by whatever power dragged you here."_

Percy scowled, disliking the feeling Zoe had expressed, unwilling to allow his friend to be in such a despairing condition.

"_However, I rarely feel contained, except within that horrid space you put me in earlier. I have grown accustomed to this form, and although I miss moving myself through running and other actions, my mind feels free and my spirit can move, allowing me to look around, and of course to move this body also."_

Percy jumped, "You mean a flying sword? That's so cool!" letting out a chuckle, he forgot that Zoe was said sword.

"_I hope you don't mean to ride me?"_

Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "O-of course not," he gave a nervous chuckle, "Why would I ride you, Zoe"

"_Hmmph!"_

Rolling his eyes, Percy sensed movement from the entrance to the yard, and turned to see Ning Xue walking towards him. Smiling at her, he stood and questioned her, "Xue 'er have you finished the first layer?"

She nodded gently, "En, sorry for troubling you,"

Percy grinned, reaching out to pet her head, "What are you saying sorry for? One day is already impressive. Did you buy the pills I told you to get?"

Ning Xue nodded once again, smiling up at Percy, "En I got as much as I could. They gave me extra when they found out it was for young master."

Chuckling, Percy corrected her, "Xue 'er they are for you. I have managed to reach the Qi gathering stage, and so no longer need it. Use them as you cultivate. Now let's start practicing the sword technique."

Percy handed her the book, "I have read through and memorised it, so you can keep it, to practice with. Now I am going to give you a bit of practice with your sword, as there is no sense in trying to learn a skill without being able to use a sword."

Pulling Anaklusmos out of the ground, Percy began to rain her in the sword for the rest of the night, teaching her both the wild and free Greek way, and the disciplined Roman style. The two contrasted well and allowed greater range. Ning Xue was a quick learner, but regardless, she could still barely be called an amateur.

Percy also helped her with her footwork, noticing that the girl was not used to quick movement, nor sudden changes in direction, let alone structured footwork or patterns in moving. The girl had merely been a servant before now. Looking at her sluggish form, Percy fished out the Common Boots he had received several months ago, and handed them to her, feeling the [-10% Hosts Weight] ability of the boots would be helpful in her agility.

Leaving her to practice on a dummy he had had made, Percy moved to the other side of the yard, and set up a second dummy. He wanted to finally test out the sword skill he had gained, One Man Army. He took a deep breath and began, his first strike being a wide swing. Focusing on the momentum, Percy struck and used the rebound effect to propel him towards the second strike and continued, with each strike growing faster and deadlier, the grooves created by his sword in the dummy growing deeper, until the 9th strike where the sword blurred, an illusion of 9 swords appearing before merging into one sword 9 times its original width, blasting the dummy into pieces with its collected energy.

Percy whistled, impressed at its prowess, having yet to incorporate Qi into it. Although it was a single skill, it was already incredible, and had Percy eager to repair it, and find its other levels and abilities.

Percy attempted it again, this time using a metal dummy, his final strike creating an explosion of pressurised energy and Qi, and although small, was deadly against a single enemy. The dummy likewise exploded sending shrapnel flying.

Percy's eyes widened, reappearing in front of Ning Xue, his sword a blur, leaving afterimages as he deflected any and all shrapnel flying in their direction. Once the matter was settled and the dust had cleared, Percy slumped, releasing a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"I'm sorry Xue 'er, I nearly hurt you."

"_You fool! Why would you try something so dangerous? Let alone hurting the girl, what if you had hurt yourself?"_

Percy grimaced, feeling uncomfortable with the harsh reality of his mistakes.

"I'm sorry, I admit that was dangerous," Percy's eyes widened, "Wait, Zoe, you're speaking normally!"

He laughed joyfully as Zoe stuttered, _"I-I… I had a lot of free time. Hmmph! Look at you bullying a maiden like me?"_

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yes you're such a helpless maiden Zoe. It's not like you weren't a badass lieutenant of Artemis' Hunt."

Percy grinned, eyes twinkling, "So Zoe… show me this flying sword thing,"

Anaklusmos trembled, before it jerked out of his grasp, floating unstably in the air before him. The sword flew around him, before sweeping forward in a shaky arc, before returning to his hand.

"That was awesome, Zoe!"

"_Ugh, don't use that word. It reminds me of Apollo. It is still rather difficult though. It seems it is not only you that needs practice with this sword."_

Percy snickered, "Zoe you can't even use your own sword?"

"_Hmmph! How would you like to be a sword Perseus?"_

Percy winced, "Yeah, no thanks. Anyway, this is enough for today," Percy yawned, "I'm tired."

Percy moved towards his room, Ning Xue following him.

"Young Ma-"

"What did I say Xue 'er, call me brother or Tian 'er. Not young master. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Brother Tian, should I go get dinner for you?"

"No, go ask someone else to fetch dinner for the two of us. Tel them I said to make sure you get the same as me."

Ning Xue hesitated briefly before nodding and heading to the courtyard exit, finding a servant nearby and passing on Percy's order. She returned to her own room to quickly bathe before she quickly went to the small room besides Percy's bedroom, the room much like the room Percy had met his father in earlier that morning.

Percy was seated on one of the chairs, Anaklusmos on the table in front of him as he gently cleaned its blade. His hair was slightly wet, having clearly also bathed. While he could dry himself, he liked the fresh feeling, and it would also be suspicious if he could dry so quickly.

"Zoe, I need to tell you something important later."

Percy looked up and saw she had entered the room. Smiling at her, Percy placed the sword on a nearby chair, one leaning against the wall and out of the way. Gesturing at the fur clad chair on the other side of the table, Percy told her to sit, "Come and sit, Xue 'er."

Ning Xue sat down, and soon enough a servant came with a try of food for the two of them. Percy grinned at the servant, thanking him, before digging in, occasionally glancing at Ning Xue to check on her, with the girl still being uncomfortable with the change in roles, as although Percy or his current body's previous owner had not treated her unkindly, she had still clearly been a servant, but now it was now more obscure.

Once they had finished, Percy bid Ning Xue goodnight before heading to his room, taking Zoe with him. Once he reached his room, he dived into his bed, exhausted and slowly explained to Zoe about the whole Perseus System, and the 'space' she had been in earlier actually being his inventory. Unfortunately, his plans of a simple explanation were ruined, due to Zoe having little knowledge of games, nor how they worked. Also, adding on the unique structure of his own Perseus System, which did not follow all the rules added further complications.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Clan Gathering Begins

**Chapter 4 – The Clan Gathering Begins**

Percy groaned waking up, the sunlight coming through a window and landing straight onto his eyelids. Sitting up, he tried to guess the time by the suns position, before giving up, finding it hopeless.

"They need clocks or something," Percy grumbled.

"_Good morning to you too, Perseus."_

Rolling his eyes, Percy smirked, "It seems your as friendly as usual today Zoe. Are you ready? Todays the day we kick everyone's butts and shut my annoying siblings up."

"_I am always up to put a boy in its place,"_

Percy's grin faltered, still uncomfortable with, and unused to Zoe's distinct hatred for the male sex. He soon shrugged, _'At least she likes me"._ He slowly dressed, having to wear ceremonial wear for today, as he was representing his father, even if he was viewed as a bastard by most.

Percy slipped on the silver robes, the blue Frost Wolf with its golden crown on his left breast and back making the outfit even gaudier. Percy looked in a mirror, and although he was not as fixated on his looks as others, he still felt a deep sense of satisfaction upon seeing himself.

His long, silky hair was pitch black and while some sat upon each side of his face, framing it, the rest was tied back, much like most men in the Eastern Continent. His hair was held up by a silver headpiece, in the shape of a silver dragon, denoting the Celestial Iceflame Dragon their clan and kingdom were named after, proving just how ancient and longstanding their clan was. His skin was naturally tanned, sporting a healthy and strong golden glow, his skin being smooth and supple. However, this delicate appearance did nothing to hide his strong frame nor his taught muscles. His body was packed with muscle, though not too much, as his body was still that of an adolescent, and rather lean, his small and agile body disguising incredible strength.

The silver robes contrasted well with his skin, making him look even nobler, ad that much healthier, a stark difference to the pale and sickly boy he had once been, an image well associated with his name throughout the Capital, his father's prestige naturally having made his children relatively famous.

"_Have you spent enough time admiring yourself? You seem to have become as vain as the rest of your filthy gender."_

Percy frowned, "There's no need to insult me Zoe. I'm just appreciating the change. I was very sickly when I first arrived here. Also, did you not take care of your appearance? I'm representing my father, I have to look my best, he said someone from the royal family may attend today."

Zoe was silent for a few moments before relenting, giving an apology.

"_You are… right, Perseus. There was no harm in your actions, and I too did not appreciate looking dirty or unpresentable. I apologise."_

Percy smirked, "No worries, let's go eat. I'm looking forward to today."

The two, sword and man, left the room, with Percy quickly realising something. His lack of a scabbard for Anaklusmos had reminded him of its shapeshifting ability, and its original form, a hair clip.

"Zoe, can you turn into the head piece I'm wearing, so I can carry you more easily?"

"_How lazy…" _she replied dryly, prompting Percy to open his inventory, "I can put you in here if you'd rather,"

"_Hmmph fine!"_

Percy grinned as she transformed, replacing his hairpiece. The once half-blood strolled out of his courtyard, heading to the martial field. Along the way, he saw many of his clan members, all in god spirit and rushing towards the martial field. Unfortunately, the other clan members all seemed to retain their disdain for him, with all of them sneering at him, or at the very least ignoring him. Their indifference was as grave as the mistreatment of the others in Percy's eyes, and, influenced by the previous owner of his body, his blood boiled in righteous fury. Now they dared not beat him, but his predecessor suffered in their hands, and Percy would make sure to avenge him, and himself, for they viewed him as the same beaten dog.

Clenching his teeth, his mood soured, Percy held his high and continue don towards the martial field, having to hold back a gasp at the sight once he had arrived.

The field was a large grassy plain, however in the centre, was a large stage, with a large stands surrounding it, the stage and stands were huge, with large pavilions scattered between stands, and a large imperial box where his father, his wives and a few elders of the clan were seated. Similarly, his siblings were seated in a pavilion situated directly beside the box. There was a seat for each child, and they were numbered, denoting their birth order.

Percy's eyes widened, realising that even his eldest siblings had returned, the cold face of his eldest brother, Shen Hu having attracted a lot of attention.

Continuing to look around, his eyebrows creased, seeing many visitors from the other clans.

Percy tensed, feeling someone staring at him. Looking up, he noticed a short yet stocky man glaring at him, the power rolling off him in palpable waves, his mere presence seemingly enough to destroy Percy.

~_Cough~_

His father stood and cleared his throat, sending him a meaningful glance, signalling him to quickly take his seat.

Percy rushed to his seat, greeting the three Yun siblings, and his 12th sister, Duanmu Xu, another sibling who had not been so cruel, yet not as close as the Yun siblings. In truth, it had been his 2nd sister, Duanmu Hai who had been the one to have protected him when she could when he was younger, and due to Duanmu Xu being a direct sister to his 2nd sister, the two were close, especially considering their ages.

Percy noticed Ning Xue seated nearby, a nervous expression as she focused on him. His father's voice diverted his attention.

"Welcome all! Today we celebrate our Abdrus Clan's Summer Solstice gathering, welcome, also, to the guests from the rest of the 5 Great Clans, and to the Royal Highness', Prince Wang Wu and Princess Wang Mu Xian. To begin, we shall start with the Body Tempering martial contest, before progressing to the mortal realm contest, and concluding with the contest for the Earth realm contest. Remember, this is a clan gathering, so killing is forbidden. To kill is to provoke myself, and should you kill someone, I will personally respond in kind."

There were loud cheers from the Abdrus clan, and even visitors stood to applaud. Although all his father had done was begin the ceremony, his charisma, reputation and the respect he held in everyone's hearts made his every action awe-inspiring. Even the haughty imperial visitors seemed taken by his father, although their pride was still evident when looking at everyone else, even himself and his siblings. Although it seemed the princess was enamoured with his eldest brother, Shen Hu, as her gaze seemed odd when it landed on him, and it rarely left him.

Ignoring it, Percy focused on the tournament before him, trying to understand how it worked before his turn in the following tournament. He sighed, bemoaning his fate, _'If I had waited longer to break through, I'd be at the peak of this competition. Now, I have to compete against people even at the peak of the Mortal realm, regardless of the fact I have barely reached the Qi Gathering stage, ~Sigh~"_

Many of the younger generation were eager to impress, hoping to be held in higher regard by the elders and members of the main clan, many branch members fighting eagerly, their extra vigour helping them compete strongly against the direct descendants.

Yun Che was rather impressive, at the 10th layer Body Tempering, and managing to reach the final, and eventually winning. It was what happened next that surprised Percy, with the guests from the other clans taking turns to challenge him. Only two from each clan, and of the same stage, but regardless, it confused Percy.

Unfortunately, a rather obnoxious child from the Long clan stepped forward, a child who had been seated beside the man who had pressured Percy earlier.

"Hmmph! You dare to be complacent with such meagre skill? I, Long Shui shall teach you your place."

"You dare to curse me in my own Clan? You Long clan bastard! Hmmph! You're only sour because my elder brother killed your dog brother!"

Long Shui's eyes reddened, and the atmosphere grew tense, Yun Che's words affecting the amiable environment, the crux of the matter having been brought to the forefront, angering the entire Long clan.

"You dare to boast about that? Do you not fear my Long Clan's retaliation?"

"My name is Abdrus, would I need to? Furthermore, I wasn't you the one who committed the offense you weasel fool."

Long Shui's anger controlled him, "You dare make light of my brother's death? I'll kill you!"

The two fought, much more fiercely than the previous fights, but Yun Che was not a match for Long Shui, the Long Clan descendant being at the peak of the Body tempering realm, and his sword skills being much more refined.

Percy clenched his fist, his eyes reddening as he watched the events unfolding on stage. Long Shui was humiliating Yun Che, having disarmed the 10th child of Lord Abdrus, he was now beating him, smacking him across the stage and back again, stomping on the child, and shredding every last semblance of pride remaining in Percy's brother.

"You bastard! If you wanted to avenge your brother, why are you fighting him? Get someone to challenge me then. Your brother was weak and pathetic, I defeated him before I even reached the Qi Gathering stage. A weakling and a bully just like you!"

"Hmmph! Don't worry, your time will come you bastard. I just wish your mother was still alive so we could kill her too!"

The moment Long Shui said that, he realised he had errored, as even his father had a horrified look on his face. The temperature dropped immediately, the air thick and cloudy, frost spreading everywhere, and the weather changing, beginning to snow.

A crack of thunder, and the scene on stage had changed, Lord Abdrus stood there, an impassive look on his handsome face, though his eyes were furious, pure wrath emanating from the blazing orbs. His father had grabbed Long Shui by the face, lifting him up in line with his own face. His voice was icy as he spoke, each word clear and filled with power.

"First, you humiliate my son before my eyes, which I excused due to the rules, yet now, you not only claim you are going to kill my son, in front of me, and in my clan, as well killing having been explicitly disallowed, but also his mother, _my wife?_"

Long Shui whimpered pathetically, although it could hardly be blamed considering the situation, there were not many who were not afraid, even his usually indifferent 1st brother, Shen Hu held a tinge of fear in his eyes.

"Tell me, after slapping the face of not only myself, but also my clan, should I not just kill you now. Or should I cripple your cultivation, sever your limbs and then make you suffer the rest of your life as useless trash?"

"Enough Abdrus Tian Hai, your son has killed my son, and I did nothing, yet now at the mention of killing your son, you wish to personally kill my son? Is that not slapping your own face, killing a member of the younger generation yet to even pass the Body Tempering stage?"

"The fact you do not care enough for your children to defend them is not my business. Nor is it your business to interfere with the consequences of my actions. This brat has not only threatened my son but dishonoured my dead wife. Wo is he to discuss such matters. He does not know his place, mentioning the wife of I, Abdrus Tian Hai. It will be more embarrassing to allow the matter to pass."

_~ Ding! ~_

A notification rang in Percy's head, alerting him to a message, or to be exact, a quest alert.

[Quest: Kill Long Shui to avenge Yun Che and your Mother's honour]

Seeing the message, Percy grinned and interrupted his father.

"Father let me rid us of him, he has threatened me, and has dishonoured my mother. To make it fair, I will fight without a sword, nor will I make more than one move. If he can survive more than one move, I will spare him."

His father stared at him deeply, seemingly unwilling to allow the chance for the Long clan brat to survive, however, remembering his son's recent monstrous growth, he acceded and dropped Long Shui.

Jumping out of his seat, Percy calmly strode onto the stage, climbing the stairs onto it slowly and deliberately. Long Shui sneered at him, not believing he could lose terribly in one move.

Long Jun, the Long clan patriarch however, seemed less willing, "Hmmph! Is this what your Abdrus clan amounts to? Only daring to fight those weaker than you?"

"Old man, I have already handicapped myself, what else would you ask me to do, stand still?"

It seems the Long clan were as despicable and shameless as they come, "``since you have offered, yes. Stand still as well."

Percy scoffed, but agreed regardless, much to his clan's chagrin.

"You had better not disgrace us you useless bastard, else I will kill you alongside Yun Che and that Long clan motherfucker for disgracing our clan."

Percy ignored his 3rd brothers' words, knowing Wang Nui had always been a rather odd and aggressive person, and also because he was extremely strong, having reached the peak of the Mortal realm.

Staring at Long Shui, Percy taunted him, "Come fight me then, avenge your brother. It's not like I can move to fight you, considering your shameless father's request. Why aren't you fighting? Are you scared? Pathetic!"

Percy felt uncomfortable speaking so vulgarly, only used to insulting monsters and other enemies of the human race, not other people, nor one to so casually mock someone's death. This new world had changed him, and not for the better. His eyes widened, something wasn't right, he had been so focused on this world, that he hadn't even tried to find a way back. Thinking further though, he realised that he had yet to understand how he even arrived here, so how would he return, and considering it was only his soul that moved, did that mean he had died. If so, could he even return, or would he just be stuck in the underworld. If that was the case, why return?

Having concluded the matter for the time being, Percy refocused on Long Shui. The son of Long Jun having mustered the courage to charge forwards, his sword aimed at his throat, and his muscles clenched, ready to exert as much strength as possible to deliver a killing blow.

Percy, seeing the obvious attack Long Shui was going to use, relaxed. He took a deep breath and focused his Qi, preparing to focus all his Qi and strength into one blow. As Long Shui drew nearer, and thrust forward, Percy focused, tilting to the right slightly, enough to avoid the sword, yet minimalised to keep his balance in ensuring his feet remained still.

As soon as he avoided the sword strike, his palm burst forward, silver Qi coating it as it slammed into Long Shui's chest, numerous palm imprints flickering around it, before the Qi flashed briefly, the only thing remaining of Long Shui being a cloud of red mist.

The crowds grew silent, shocked at the scene, and the incredibly ruthless manner in which Percy had dealt Long Shui.

Seeing them shocked, and deciding to use it to his advantage, Percy called out coldly, "Hmmph! This is what happens to anyone who dares Challenge the Abdrus clan, especially my brothers or mother."

_~ Ding! ~_

The notification rang once more, alerting him to the completion of the quest.

[Quest Completed]

[+2000 XP]

[+200 Perseus Points]

[+1 Quest Completion Mystery Reward]

Percy ignored them, focusing on the current events unfolding around him.

The crowd exploded, those of the Abdrus clan roaring with cheers, their applause thundering around the martial field, whereas the guests grew solemn, some uncomfortable, whereas others grew furious at the slight. Meanwhile, Wang Nui grinned, his attitude had changed, agreeing with the younger brother he had once despised. His father was likewise please, showing a proud smile, before clearing his throat to once again gain the crowds attention.

"I apologise from the small diversion, and for the embarrassing scenes caused by the Long family," Abdrus smirked, ignoring the glares directed at him from the pavilion hosting the Long clan, "That concludes the Body Tempering tournament, with My son Abdrus Yun Che as its victor, with Abdrus Shi coming second and Abdrus Jin in third. They shall be awarded later. Next is the Mortal Realm tournament, and as my son, Abdrus Tian Hai is still on the stage, he shall start us off."

Percy looked at his father, who gave him a mischievous smirk in return, before looking around warily, wondering who will be his first opponent. Although he remained nervous, his blood was still pulsing, his divine blood craving a hard fight, his new titan blood emphasising it, his need to satisfy himself through combat nearly overwhelming him.

_~ Ding! ~_

A notification rang in Percy's head, alerting him to another quest alert.

[Quest: Win the competition]

Seeing the message, Percy grinned at his father, and looked around.

A young teen appeared on stage, an outer branch member, staring at him curiously.

Percy stared in turn, before flickering forward, leaving behind a series of afterimages, his fist coated in his silver Qi. The teen smirked at the seemingly obvious attack, crossing his arms to defend, before his eyes widened, blood spurting out of his mouth as he was struck from behind, his airborne form destroying the afterimages in front of him.

The teen landed roughly and struggled to rise, coughing out another mouthful of blood before rolling off the stage.

The crowd was once again silent, though Percy ignored it, walking off stage to wait for his next fight. The fights progressed quickly, with his 6th brother losing, his injuries still not fully healed.

It was Percy's turn again to fight, however this time, he was fighting his elder sister, Shen Yu.

[Abdrus Shen Yu]

[3rd Layer Core Formation]

Percy narrowed his eyes in focus, unwilling to lose. His heart began pounding, and a laugh bubbled up his throat, pure excitement rippling through him.

"It seems a victory or two has made you arrogant. Why are you still wasting time? Get down!"

"5th sister, I wish to fight you. We don't know who will win."

His 5th sister sneered, insulted at the thought of a Qi Gathering brat defeating her at the Core Formation stage.

"Whatever, don't blame me later when I accidently break you."

Percy smirked, "We will see."

Percy dove to the side, avoiding his sisters sabre, the curved single edged blade slamming down onto the stage. He let out a breath, before rolling, dodging once more. His image flickered, an afterimage remaining, while he appeared in the air above his sister.

His fist slammed down, silver Qi covering it as he aimed it at the back of his elder sister's head. she snickered, spinning as she swung her sabre at his fist, meeting his attack head on, Qi covering her blade.

Percy jerked his shoulder forward his arm blurring, leaving streaks of afterimages, disguising the true direction of his fist, before his fist blast forwards, finishing the blow on his sisters sword, his fist striking the flat side and denting it slightly as his silver Qi blasted forward in a minimalised blast of Qi, piercing forward and destroying the remnant afterimages and blowing his sister back. Percy was sent flying backwards also, dust blowing around between the two combatants along with a powerful gust of air and displaced Qi. Percy was sent much farther than his sister, his balance having been worse due to having been striking while airborne.

His sister smirked in disdain, before her eyes flared, as did her wrist, red Qi flickering around her arm as she swung her blade down in a vicious arc, a powerful red Qi blasting off from her sword and piercing towards Percy.

The back of his neck tingled, and his face paled, feeling extremely threatened. The red Qi blasted through the right of his chest, however it only succeeded in scattering his after image, prompting Shen Yu into swing her sabre upwards, at Percy who had reappeared above her. However, that too only achieved a destruction of an afterimage.

A palm to the chest, creating a large palm imprint sending her hurtling backwards, alerted her to his presence, albeit too late to act. Percy looked at her awkwardly, having realised he had accidently groped her in his attack, and hoped she would ignore it.

It seemed his sister had noticed too, as her eyes were filled with rage. Glaring at him, she moved, her form blurry as a gust of wind carried her, her sabre blurring similarly, sending sabre shadows all round Percy, forcing him to continuously dodge. Percy flickered around also, hoping to interrupt her attack and fight back, however he kept on missing, his sister moving too quickly and randomly for him to accurately intercept her.

He winced, many of the stray attacks having caught him off guard and wounding him. Closing his eyes, Percy flickered all around the stage, creating multiple afterimages, and exerting Qi to solidify them, and confuse his sister as to his whereabouts. Meanwhile, he appeared high above, his left hand holding his right wrist as his right palm splayed out, facing the ground. Flexing his right arm, the air beneath his palm turned sluggish and thick, an incredible pressure appearing and pushing a deep imprint into the earth, it's size 10 times the size of Percy's actual palm. His sister was caught within the attack, kneeling and suppressed by the pressure, her sabre having been knocked from her grasp by the force exerted also. His sister vomited a small amount of blood, before falling unconscious. Soon after, Percy fell, managing to just about flicker onto the ground to reduce the impact of his fall, before falling unconscious.

Percy awoke soon after, having only missed the chance to watch a few fights before his next fight. Having rested and drunk a large amount of water to heal and re-energise himself, Percy continued with his fights, defeating many of his clansmen. Eventually, he reached the final, fighting against his 3rd brother, Wang Nui, who had just defeated his 4th brother, Li Ye.


End file.
